Hurtful Love
by babyangelholic
Summary: *REPOST*Sasuke and Naruto has been married for 2 years, they were fine first, but slowly everything has changed, what will Naruto do then? Will Sasuke leave him for the one he loves? warning : Mpreg, Lemons, and YAOI. Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst. Please R&R, it's my first fic. :D
1. Prologue

**A/N: Helloo guys! it is me again,babyangelholic, maybe most of u dont know that my old post got deleted by admin. It said, Main reason for removal: "Rating: explicit content or adult content above  
current rating" but I believe there's some ppl who reported me. that's why I repost it again, since I didn't do anything wrong here. Except for those whom kept babling that I stole someone else's fic. since I dont do that. I wont get scared by that! here is the story, "Hurtful Love". And please for those who hate me and dislike my story just dont read this fic in the first place. I just want to share what I have written, not being bashed and being accused like I'm kind of sinful person. So just take ur time and reading this fic nee! :) Reviews are loved! and thanks for those who keep encouraging me ! I love u guys so much. /glomps/ here is the repost of my fic! **

**sorry for those grammar mistakes and error spelling. thanks. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! but at least Naruto belongs to Sasuke, so does sasuke. I OWN _THIS STORY._**

Prologue.

"I've tried Sai... I've tried my best, but what I have done will never be good things in his eyes." said the golden blonde man desperately. "From the start, it is not me in his heart. and it means, I would never win his heart till the day I die." He continued, taking a quick liquor. He was too desperate, to the point where he could no longer bear everything.

The short black hair guy, who was known as his friend just sighed, watching his little friend in depression. if only he knew what to do, he would do anything to make him smile like he always did. "Naruto, you just need to be patient, I believe he will love you in the end. at least for now... please be more patient." Said advised as he patted the blonde guy's back, trying to console him.

The said guy, Naruto just faked a bitter laugh. "It has been 2 years Sai. we have been married for 2 years. but he never even sets his eyes on me. he never even looks into my eyes. how I supposed to do? how? I am tired Sai. I always wish to maintain this marriage. but I can't... I can't even feel the warm in _our_ own house." again, he shipped another liquor towards his throat. if only Sai was not here with him, maybe he would end up dying due to suicide.

"Naruto..." Sai took away his glass from his grip, he was not willing to see how gloomy his friend was. the cheerful Naruto he had known for years was no longer there. it was only a miserable guy that was too desperate with his marriage life.

Naruto hissed with what Said did, he just gripped his hairs with his hands, as the tears started flowing down onto his cheeks. whenever he thought about it, he wont be able to stay strong. he had this kind of soft point towards his supposed to be husband.

"Why... why did it happen? why did it need to happen...?" he began to babble helplessly. "Why did he marry me in the first place? why did he marry me just to neglect me and pretend that I was not there? why...?" he continued while the tears never get tired to fall from his tears. from a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

Sai just watched him with his painful expression, he really wished to answer those questions, but he cant.. because he didnt even know the answers in the first place. he felt like punching that guy whom married him friend right now.

"Naruto..." Sai called out the blonde guy's name, pulled him into his warm embrace. At least, he could be the one who can comfort him, he thought.

"Why...? Why did you marry me...even though you never love me...? Why Sasuke...? Why...?" He sobbed helplessly, as he wished to hear the answers from those questions.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." A cherry blossom hair lady called out her beloved one's name. she placed her arms around the said man's neck from behind. Letting the handsome man formed a smile on his face.

"Sakura..." He answered, holding the lady's hands warmly. he was in his lover's room, sitting on the chair near the windows, looking the beautiful night views through the glasses windows.

"Are you tired, Sasuke? You look so busy with your works lately." Sakura said worriedly as he kissed on the top of Sasuke's head.

The guy only shook his head, he took a sigh and closed his eyes slowly. "I am tired with my life, I am tired with my marriage. I never love him from the start Sakura. it is killing me slowly." He clenched his right left hand, the place where his wedding ring belongs. he felt like get rid of that thing the moment he saw Sakura by his side.

"If only from the start you had accepted my proposal, it would not have been like this. if only from the start you had been there, waiting for me, it would not have been like this Sakura." Sasuke muttered. he never wished to blame his lover, it was just the time when he couldnt take it anymore, if only Sakura was there, and not running away with her affair, it would not be like this. However, he still forgave whatever Sakura had done to him, even though Sakura had cheated on him.

Sasuke was blind, he was too blind by love. he was not able to see who his real love was. he was no longer able to feel what love was.

"I am so sorry Sasuke. it was my fault. it was my mistake, I was too stupid to believe in that guy's words easily back then. I am so sorry..." Sakura apologized sincerely, the tears had already formed on the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke just sighed and shook his head. it was too late for him to take back what he had done. it was too late for them but he couldn't let Sakura out from his embrace, from his grip, from his heart and mind. he couldn't... at the time he was too desperate and willingly accepted the proposal that his father gave him.

"It was too late Sakura... if we could turn back the time... I wish everything would be fine." He gazed blurry with his cold black eyes.

Sasuke pulled Sakura inside his embrace as he stared at Sakura lovingly, it had been a year since their reunion, yet Sakura was still the one whom inside his heart.

In other hand, Sakura just closed her eyes as Sasuke landed a passionate kiss towards her pink lips.

_'I'm sorry Naruto... I am really sorry...'_

* * *

**Hello guys! here is the prologue of this fic! XD so what do you think?**

**Please R&R! Let me know what you guys think ^_^ **


	2. Our Marriage

**Here again! another chappie, thanks to Kuro Mitsu, my beloved beta! /hug/**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, it belongs to the great sensei, Masashi Kishimoto. but I do own_ this story!_**

Chapter 1. Our Marriage

Sasuke woke up in the morning just to find nobody by his side. He knew exactly what his spouse was doing at the moment, so he didn't give any worry for the blond. Sasuke took a quick shower before heading towards the living room, he could hear some sounds from the kitchen; '_it must be him_' he thought.

He could hear that chopping sound clearly, the _familiar _sounds that he had always heard for these past 2 years. "Ah Sasuke... Please wait a moment, I am finishing my cooking," the blonde gasped, quite shocked at seeing Sasuke already in the living room, watching TV in silence.

Sasuke glanced at the blond before nodding in reply, "Hn, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but smile happily; he immediately got back to the kitchen, finishing his cooking. He was so happy to find Sasuke this morning in their room. He was too desperate last night since he couldn't find Sasuke in their house at the time. Naruto was happy until he couldn't explain how happy he was with words, it had been a long time since he and Sasuke had had breakfast together. Maybe what he had done for his husband was not useless at all he thought, smiling gratefully.

"Here's the food," Naruto said with a very cheerful tone as he placed the dishes on the table. Naruto never got tired of cooking food for Sasuke, or washing Sasuke's clothes, or whatever it was as long as it was for Sasuke. He would do anything. He had promised himself that he would be a good wife no matter what, he would try his best to win Sasuke's heart.

Naruto had always wished to have a marriage life with Sasuke like a year ago, where everything looked so fine for him, where Sasuke still acted like a husband should. He had missed those times so much, especially now, when Sasuke didn't even have a minute to spend with him. What should Naruto do then? He was tired of always crying. He was too tired to not do anything.

As Sasuke took a seat in front of Naruto, he began to eat his food; he was surprised to see his favorite meal on the table. A part of his heart felt sorry for his wife, for his _only _wife.

They were eating in silence, neither one dared to utter a word. Not even Naruto, who always was a cheerful person in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto was not only cheerful, but he was also strong; even though Sasuke had treated him bad, still he stood there with his wide smiles, welcoming Sasuke. Sasuke should feel grateful to have Naruto as his wife. Naruto was flawless and an ideal wife that any husband would want. But he was not great enough in Sasuke's eyes. Not even a little good enough in those black eyes.

"Are you going to come home early tonight?" Naruto asked softly, breaking the silence between them. He stared at Sasuke with his hopeful look. He really wished to spend more time with Sasuke, to talk about their marriage. He never wanted to end it, but as he watched Sasuke's behavior, it seemed like his _beloved _husband has made a distance between them.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto as he sighed calmly. "I am not going to be home tonight. Please don't wait for me," Sasuke answered coldly, he then placed his chopsticks down before returning to their room to take his coat and suitcase. He was ready for work. Sasuke was the second son of Uchiha Clan, a very famous Clan in Konoha city, in this ninja city. The Uchiha family had had their own business since a long time ago, and it had been a very successful business. No one from the Uchiha Clan was poor or died in poverty.

Naruto was about to help Sasuke put on his coat but Sasuke immediately warded away Naruto's hand as if Naruto was not there. Of course Naruto got hurt by Sasuke's behavior, however he was too faithful and too obedient to get angry at Sasuke. He couldn't call him 'Teme' like he used to a year ago.

"Have a safe trip, Sasuke," Naruto said sincerely; he used his poker face immediately as he made a fake wide smile on his face. Sasuke didn't even flinch to hear those sweet words from his wife. He just glanced for a second before walking away, leaving Naruto who fell on his knees as soon as Sasuke closed the door.

Naruto fell too deeply in happiness when he saw Sasuke by his side that morning, he was too happy to not realize that Sasuke was not his from the start. "Sasuke..." Naruto started sobbing painfully; he held the ring on his slender ring finger as he closed his eyes tightly. "Sasuke... Please... don't break your promise," he mumbled to no one, hoping the said man could hear his agony.

* * *

"Naruto..." Sai called out his friend who was sitting near the window in their favorite cafe. "Sai!" Naruto threw a wide smile to his close friend. They had made a promise to meet this afternoon.

Sai frowned seeing Naruto's swollen eyes; he knew something had happened before. "Did you cry, Naru?" Sai asked worriedly. He took a seat in front of the blond, placing his palm on the blond's cheek.

Naruto averted his eyes, not daring to stare at Sai. Sai indeed knew what had happened, it must be because of that bastard who'd married his beloved friend. "Naruto, answer me!" Sai grumbled, making Naruto startle in his seat.

Naruto just nodded after he saw Sai smiling in apology. "Yes... I did cry. It was just too painful, Sai. I should have known it from the start," he uttered sadly. "Oh, please... just forget it, Sai. I don't want to cry in front of other people here." He took his coffee to calm himself down, Naruto never wanted to ruin his encounter with Sai because of his problem.

"Just cry if you want to cry. As long as you feel better after that, I don't care at all Naruto. I will always be by your side. Don't worry..." Sai reassured him as he rubbed Naruto's hands warmly, making the blond lose his control. Naruto immediately burst into tears as soon as he heard Sai's statement.

"Sai... I..." he sobbed hopelessly as he felt his hands being held by Sai. He knew exactly what Sai did was for him. Sai had always been there for him; how he wished Sasuke at least can act a little like Sai. "I can't do this anymore, Sai... He doesn't even feel like I am his wife anymore. We are married Sai. We are supposed to be a couple, doing what a married couple should do. But we never… He's never even touched me from the start. He hasn't even claimed my virginity as his, Sai..."

Sai was shocked hearing that truth from Naruto. He gasped as he stared at the blond in shock. "Are you kidding me, Naruto? How can he never lay his fingers on you? You are his wife! At least till last year, he still acted like a husband in my eyes. How can...?" he questioned in disbelief.

Naruto just wiped away his tears as he formed a bitter smile on his lips. "He never loved me, Sai..." Naruto stated while trying to hold his tears, he was already aware that people around them had been watching them.

Sai just stared at Naruto with his sad expression; he had missed the old Naruto he had known for long time, he had missed the way Naruto smiled sincerely. He had missed the cheerful Naruto that always cheered up people around him. Where was that Naruto gone? Where has that smile gone? Even though Sai had promised to Naruto that no matter what he will be there for him, but he can't promise to not kill Naruto's beloved husband who'd taken away everything Naruto had.

"He never loved me... Not even a little. He never cares about me anymore. He never calls me Dobe anymore... He never even looks at me with his warm eyes anymore, Sai... what am I supposed to do? What...?" Again Naruto cried from his agony. His miserable life had been killing him bit by bit, he'd begun dying the moment Sasuke changed his attitude.

"I don't care about the fact that he didn't touch me at all, I don't care at all... I think he could love me in the end, but there is no way he would. I have always tried my best, yet he does not even take a look at what I've done for him..." Naruto faked a chuckle between his sobs; he stared at Sai's sad look.

"Even though I care about him, he will never look at me, even though I want to be with him, he will never let me stay by his side... even though I love him... He will never love me back, Sai..." He sobbed loudly, he can't... he can't hold this pain in anymore, he can't hold his feelings in anymore, the more he stayed with his husband, the more he slowly fell for Sasuke. Until he fell too deep, too deep to the point where he can't stop the feelings anymore.

Sai just looked into Naruto's blue eyes, locking them with his own eyes. He knew it, he knew from the start everything would be like this. If only he can turn back the time, he would never let his friend marry that bastard. Never!

"Yes Sai, I love him... No... I have always loved him... I have always loved him from the start... he is my first love, Sai... but why... why, Sai? Why did it happen? Why did it become like this? I love him... I love Sasuke so much..." the blond cried, as tears never fail to form in that pair of beautiful blue eyes.

Sai immediately took a seat beside Naruto as he pulled Naruto into his embrace. He didn't know how much Naruto cried in his embrace, he didn't even count the time. Sai felt that he started to lose his control, he was not able to hold back his rage towards that certain Uchiha; he didn't care how strong that Clan should be. As long as he can see Naruto's smiles, it was enough for him, but not even Naruto can up put his poker face any longer. Naruto was hopeless, helpless, clueless.

The blond closed his eyes inside Sai's embrace... He was crying again in front of Sai, he was crying again in Sai's embrace. He was again pulling Sai into his marriage life. Naruto really wished he could stop this. But he had no strength to do so. He was too weak to end this. He was too fragile in front of that Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Sasuke... Will you break your promise...?'_

* * *

Naruto had just arrived home after he'd managed to stop crying, he then walked inside his house to find his parents-in-law sitting on the couch in their living room. "Otou-sama, Oka-sama..." he said in surprise.

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, took a glance towards her cute son-in-law; she smiled sweetly at Naruto as she walked towards the younger one. "Aww, my cute son is home. How are you, sweetie?" Mikoto hugged him warmly.

"Oka-sama, why didn't you call me first? I would have prepared some dishes for you two if I knew you two were coming here," Naruto pouted cutely, he indeed loved his parents-in-law so much. To have such sweet parents like them was the best gift in his life.

Fugaku, the cold old man, that's no other but Sasuke's father, just shrugged then glanced at his wife and son-in-law. "We are sorry, Naru-chan... we just wanted to give a surprise visit here. I thought you were here, but I found out that you were not here. So we used our extra key to get inside. I am so sorry to be here without your permission,"Mikoto apologized with her sad tone.

Naruto immediately shook his head and stared at his mother-in-law with his warm look. "Oka-sama, I am just surprised you are here with Otou-sama. I would have liked to have made something for my parents-in-law if I knew it earlier, because I just don't want to look bad in front of my cute mother," Naruto muttered as he felt shy to say the truth.

"Awww... what a cute son we have here, Dear!" Mikoto hugged Naruto again while glancing at her husband, who was smiling at them. Even though Fugaku was so cold he was indeed a good father, he had always cared for both Sasuke and Naruto as if Naruto was his own son.

"It is already evening, where have you been, Naru? And where is Sasuke? Why hasn't he come home I think his work finished an hour ago..?" Fugaku finally asked some questions that had been haunting him.

Naruto was quite surprised to hear that; he didn't want to lie to his parents-in-law who gladly accepted him as a son in the Uchiha Clan. But on other hand, he didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble because of his own wife. Naruto promised to be a faithful wife for Sasuke, so no matter what, he would protect Sasuke even if he needed to sacrifice something.

"Well, I have been at a restaurant with Sai, and Sasuke? I think he had something to attend, Otou-sama. Since he'd already said to me that he will come home late, so don't worry..." Naruto said to assure his parents-in-law.

Mikoto just stared at Naruto suspiciously; she felt something was wrong with Naruto. She just felt that Naruto looked so different tonight, but Mikoto immediately forgot what she had in her mind since she believed Naruto would tell them if there was something wrong with him.

"Okay... I think it is better for me to prepare some food for my dear mother and father!" Naruto exclaimed with his best smile on his face. Mikoto and Fugaku just nodded, it had been a long time since the last time they ate Naruto's delicious cooking.

As for Naruto, he was happy to see his parents-in-law; at least with them he could forget Sasuke for a while.

* * *

Naruto woke up early next morning; as he'd predicted, Sasuke hadn't come home since yesterday. It was 8 a.m. in the morning, he felt lonely with no one in this big apartment.

"Yosh, Naruto! You should be fine today, dattebayo!" he said to himself, trying to comfort himself.

As Naruto walked towards the living room after taking a shower, he heard someone ringing the bell. He immediately opened the door to find a beautiful girl standing there with her unique cherry blossom-colored hair.

Naruto just stared at her in confusion; he had no clue why this lady came to _their _apartment so early in the morning. "Who are you?" he asked the woman. The lady looked at him with her worried expression.

"Are you Uchiha Naruto? I have something to discuss with you," the woman said without even answering Naruto's question.

The blond just blinked his eyes then gave her permission to come inside. However he didn't know why he felt something bad might come soon.

"What...?" Naruto gasped with the tears that slowly rolled successfully onto his cheeks.

The lady named Sakura just stared at him with her blank expression; she didn't know whether what she had done was the right thing to do or not. "I... I am so sorry, Naruto-kun... But... it is the truth. I am Sasuke's lover. We used to date for years until two years ago when I cheated on him, and then a year ago I met him again before we ended up being a couple again," she explained nervously, making Naruto feel the pain right in his heart. How could it happen...? So that was the reason why Sasuke become so cold towards him for a year? he questioned himself.

"So... the reason... why did he become like that is because of you...?" Naruto gazed blankly, the tears still falling from his blue eyes. Naruto had already known from the start that Sasuke didn't love him, but he'd never expected that it was all because of his former lover, oh no...she was still Sasuke's _dear _lover.

"I am so sorry... But please Naruto-kun... Please leave Sasuke... He belongs to me, he loves me only and I love him too... I don't want to see him get hurt because of this marriage," Sakura pleaded on her knees. She started sobbing along with Naruto. Naruto was helpless after he heard what Sakura wanted him to do. He could no longer hear anything.

"Please Naruto-kun... Leave Sasuke for his own happiness. I beg you... he deserves to be happy. And his happiness is with me, not with you... Please..." Sakura begged but her words were too harsh for Naruto. He knew it, but he pretended to not know it. Sasuke was never his to begin with, which means Sasuke was never meant to be with him. They were not meant to be.

What Sakura said was true, Sasuke deserved to be happy. However can Naruto wish to be the one that can share the happiness with him? Can he?

"Please Naruto... it is for Sasuke... Ple-"

"Stop it!" Naruto cut her off, he was too pissed, he was too sad, he was too hurt since the moment Sakura told the whole thing to him. "I don't want to hear it anymore," Naruto blurted out weakly.

"But Naru-"

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he shouted harshly to make Sakura get scared of him. Sakura was shivering for a while; she then left the apartment without saying another word, leaving her lover's wife who was sobbing so hard in his spot.

"Sasuke, I love you... I love you so much... But I never expected you would do this to me..." he cried loudly. "Sasuke... why did you marry me just to make my life miserable? Why did you marry me just to make me suffer like this? Why did you marry me just to make you break your promise to me? Why..." He snuggled on the floor painfully. The truth was too painful for him, he was no longer able to smile... he was no longer able to put on his poker face. The drama had ended with the truth that had suddenly popped up between them.

_'Sasuke... will you really break your promise to me? Will you?'_

* * *

"I told him..." Sakura blurted out soon after she'd arrived at Sasuke's office.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. "What?!" he gasped, not believing what he'd just heard. "Are you crazy, Sakura?" he asked his lover desperately.

"I am not, Sasuke! I just can't hold it in anymore. I don't want you to be with him any longer. I don't want you to suffer because of this marriage. It happened because of me, so let me end all of this," Sakura argued. It was the right thing to do, to end this, so she can be with Sasuke soon.

Sasuke just snorted angrily and glared at Sakura deadly. "It is not as easy as you think, Sakura! My parents won't allow me to be parted from him! I need to end it by myself. I don't need your help," he said coldly, as cold as ice. He'd never acted like this before, especially towards Sakura. To hurt her is just too painful for him, but he didn't know why he suddenly lost control when he heard that sudden news.

Sakura shivered to hear those remarks. Was Naruto that important to him? she thought. "Sasuke... You said you love me. But why does it take so long to leave him? Why don't you just leave him already? Do you want to see me suffering much longer from this?" She looked into Sasuke's cold black eyes. It was not fair for her, Sasuke belongs to her only. She won't let anyone to steal him away from her. NEVER!

Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw the pair of Sakura's beautiful eyes staring at him sadly. "I am so sorry... I will do anything that you want. As long as you are happy, Sakura," he finally said, caressing Sakura' cheeks lovingly.

Sakura smiled to hear that. And then she said, "Divorce him then!"

A small sound from the door could be heard by Naruto. He knew Sasuke was the one who opened that door. He wiped away his tears that never got tired of flowing down from his eyes. At least he still could try his best to greet his husband at the moment.

"Welcome home, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted Sasuke with his swollen eyes, and of course Sasuke realized Naruto had cried because of him and Sakura. He got hurt because of them.

"Are you tired? Want me to prepare a warm bath for you?" Naruto asked softly, full of concern. However Sasuke was too deaf and too blind to feel what Naruto had showed to him. To feel the love that Naruto had always given to him only.

"Naruto... Please stop pretending that you don't know anything!" Sasuke snapped angrily, making Naruto shiver due to the shock. "I am tired of this, Naruto. I can't live with this marriage anymore..." he added while looking at the blond who'd already got teary.

Naruto was not ready with what he would hear soon, he felt like escaping from the truth and chose to be blind.

"Let's divorce!" Sasuke finally said to break the silence between them.

Naruto was crushed, as his heart was shattered.

_'You just broke your promise... my love...'_

* * *

**thanks for you guys review before! I feel so touched ^_^ /huggles/**

**thanks for the support u guys gave me. *o*/ this fic dedicated for those who love Sasunaru and this story, itself. so sorry cannot reply ur guys review. again I feel so touched to have u guys here ^_^ /glomps/**

**Review, Favorite and Follow are loved. XD u will get more chapters for it!**


	3. Endless Pain

**BETA : Kuro Mitsu**

**thanks so much for beta-ed my fic dear /huggling you/ XDD hhohoho. so here is the new chapter! enjoy it nee~! :) Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2. Endless Pain**

"Let's divorce!" Sasuke uttered coldly, the raven stared at his wife without even blinking a little. While on the other side, Naruto just stood dumfounded, looking straight at Sasuke with his confused yet shocked expression.

He then faked a chuckle, a bitter chuckle. "What are you talking about? Are you kidding, Sasuke?" Naruto said cheerfully. He tried his best to avoid Sasuke's statement. Maybe he sounded so selfish, so stupid and blind. However, he was just a human who wished to be with the one he truly loved. He just wished to be with Sasuke, his _dear husband._

"Huh," Sasuke replied with a mocking snort, he sent a death glare towards the blonde, making the blonde's body get numb in his spot. "I said I want a divorce! I am tired of you, Naruto! I am tired of this loveless marriage. You already saw by your own eyes that I have a lover! I only love her. Not you! Not even I wish for you to replace her position in my heart. Please don't joke with me. I am dead serious here. Are you in denial now?" Sasuke spat angrily, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

_'Yes I am, Sasuke. I have tried to get your attention, I have tried to get your eyes on me, I have tried to win your love... but can you see that? Can you even feel that? Can you feel how much I want to be with you? Loving you with all the love that's only yours forever. Can you stop being blind and look at me with your own eyes? To make you realize how hard I tried... Sasuke... Can you just for a while see through me, see the way I need you...? Sasuke...'_It was the answer that Naruto wished to say, to shout out loud so his raven husband could hear all the things he wanted to say. However he can't... not even a word can he utter now, not even a single word from that answer can he say to Sasuke.

"But we are married... we are married for 2 years already. You used to be a good husband about a year ago. But why...? Why did you become like this?" Naruto was on the edge of crying, he was no longer able to be that strong, it was all about his marriage, the marriage that he had always tried to protect with his weak hands, but now his own husband was the one who wished to ruin it. Sasuke, his husband, was the one who wanted to break them apart. What things should Naruto do? If it was Sasuke's wish to end everything, what should he do...? What...?!

Sasuke was in deep silence, he didn't know what to answer, it was his fault to begin with. He had no right to say a lot of bad words towards his wife, towards the blonde who'd kindly stayed by his side for 2 years. "Why did you marry me...? Why, Sasuke? It was just because of your duty only? Because your parents only asked you to marry me? Or were you just pitying me back then?" Naruto continued, tears already flowing down from his eyes. He stared at Sasuke with the pain that he had held by himself with no one who can help him through it.

"Sasuke... I've tried my best to see through all the problems in our marriage. However, I think you never felt satisfied with what I've done. Am I not good enough for you, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered hopelessly. He never expected everything would turn out this way. Even though their marriage would not work as smoothly as he'd wish, but NEVER in his mind would he think a thing like this would happen.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, getting angry by those remarks. "Yes... you are not good enough for me! So please just shut the fuck up and make sure you sign this paper!" He threw a piece of paper towards Naruto harshly before leaving him again for another countless time.

Naruto couldn't look at that sight clearly any longer because his eyes had been filled with his sorrowful tears.

_'Sasuke... Have you forgotten your promise?'_

* * *

Naruto rubbed his swollen eyes when the sunshine came through the windows; he could sense the cold in the room, there is no more warmth anymore. And he knew there will be no warmth like the warmth he'd still felt a year ago. There will no longer be warmth like that. Naruto was tired, he was only human too. But, to protect the marriage he had is also his duty as wife, wasn't it?

"Sasuke..." he mumbled the name of the man he dearly loved, the man that he will always love no matter what he's done towards him.

Naruto walked off from his bed towards the small table in the corner of his room; there was a piece of paper that Sasuke had given to him. The paper that would end everything, the paper that would bring happiness for Sasuke, but it would bring endless sadness for him as well.

The blonde was happy enough to be Sasuke's wife, even though Sasuke had treated him bad, however he couldn't be happier than this. The moment he became Sasuke's wife was the happiest moment he'd ever felt. The feeling when his dream came true, the feeling when he finally could be with someone he was craving for a long time, the feeling when he finally could be with his _true love._

However, on the other part, Naruto wanted Sasuke to always be happy; he really loved him to the point where he didn't care about anything he'd need to sacrifice for Sasuke's happiness. Even if it needed to take away his happiness, Naruto would do that. He would do that willingly for Sasuke, for _him_only.

But again, Naruto didn't want to lose Sasuke from his life. He still wanted to fight for Sasuke's love, to fight for the love he deserves to get. He wanted to do that, he always wished for that. But why...? Why did things turn out like this? Why must Sasuke cheat behind his back? Why must Sasuke love somebody else? Why didn't he love Naruto, someone who will always be there for him for the rest of his life?

Naruto felt that it was unfair for him, it was so unfair. He had always gotten hurt and suffered so much since the day his parents died in an accident. Since the day where the people who cared for him had been taken away in a hurtful accident.

Naruto always got hurt by people around him who never willingly loved and cared for him. He always got hurt until Sasuke's presence came into his miserable life. Until Sasuke was there, giving a hand for him. Until Sasuke was there, making a promise for both of them.

The only promise that Naruto will never be able to forget...

* * *

"So, have you divorced him, honey?" Sakura asked softly, her hands clinging around Sasuke. Sasuke was busy with his work a moment ago, but after Sakura came to his office, he didn't have the heart to ignore Sakura. Sakura looked extremely beautiful today, with her pink summer dress that looked sexy on her slim body and a pair of wedges that suited her appearance a lot, she indeed makes a perfect woman.

Sasuke averted his eyes to avoid Sakura's question, he didn't know how to answer Sakura. But he needed Sakura to understand his situation. "I already gave him that divorce letter to sign. But he still refuses to sign it," Sasuke finally managed to answer.

Then he took Sakura's hands, holding them tightly, but not that tight to hurt her. "Please Sakura, give me more time to end this," he begged without thinking about his pride anymore.

Sakura pulled herself from Sasuke's hands; she glared at Sasuke with her teary eyes. "I am tired of waiting, Sasuke! We have been dating behind his back for a year, and you cannot end it immediately. How could you? I am the one you love, right? But why is it so hard for you to end it? To let him go away from your life, huh?!" she grumbled, controlling her emotions. She didn't want Sasuke's employees outside to hear their argument.

"Sakura... it is not like that. You know how my parents love him so much, right? I still need to do something to end this. So then I can be with you," Sasuke argued. He wanted Sakura to wait for a little longer, but how can Sakura be so selfish like this? It was not an easy case, divorce is a matter between those who are married. Between husband and wife.

Sakura let out a fake laugh before glaring at Sasuke. "I don't care about your parents or whoever! Just end it already! Or you will lose me for a second time. End it or you lose me again, Sasuke!" she shouted, not thinking about others who might hear them anymore. Then Sakura stomped angrily as she left Sasuke's office.

Leaving Sasuke, who was standing there with his clueless and helpless expression.

* * *

"Are you kidding, Naruto? So for a year, he has been cheating on you?!" Sai looked at Naruto with his shocked expression. After he got a call from Naruto to meet him in the park near Naruto's apartment that afternoon, Sai had come in time to hear such news from Naruto.

Sai's jaw dropped in disbelief, he knew what a bastard Sasuke could be. However he didn't believe Sasuke could do such a thing like this to Naruto. To have an affair behind his wife's back for a year and ask his wife to sign the divorce letter suddenly was just unbelievable. Too hard to believe to be exact. Even though Sasuke was so cruel towards Naruto. However, he can't believe that he will act like that. Especially his choice to marry Naruto when he was still in love with that bitch.

"What a bitch! How can she have no shame, to come to your apartment and ask you to leave Sasuke?! What a perfect couple of bastards they are!" Sai exclaimed, filled with rage. He didn't care who that bitch was, he was just concerned about Naruto's feelings so much. He'd never felt the kinds of things like this before. And Naruto, who had been treated so bad, suddenly came to him and told him the worst news ever made Sai not hold his anger any longer.

Sai knew how hard Naruto tried, since the day he'd gotten married to Sasuke, to win Sasuke's heart. Sai knew how much Naruto was in a lot of pain when Sasuke suddenly changed too much, too much 'til he no longer knew where the old Sasuke he had known was.

"Sai... what should I do? I want Sasuke to gain his happiness with Sakura. But I myself don't want to lose Sasuke... I am confused, Sai... I am tired of the pain I have endured for so long. But I also can't do anything about it. I am tired of my own feelings, but I also can't stop my heart to stop loving him..." Naruto mumbled, gazing on the children who were playing blankly.

"Sshhh..." Sai pulled him into a warm embrace as he began to rub Naruto's back. "I am here with you. Whatever your choice, I will be here for you..." Sai said, leaning his forehead on Naruto's. He stared at Naruto's beautiful eyes deeply.

Naruto just nodded in response. He smiled at the taller guy sincerely, feeling grateful towards Sai's presence.

Without their realization, a pair of eyes had been watching from the distance, those eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

* * *

Naruto entered_ their_apartment after he had dinner outside with Sai. He felt much better after he told everything to Sai; he finally decided to do what was best for both Sasuke and himself.

As soon as he entered the apartment, he could smell the reek of liquor from inside. He soon realized that his husband had been at home. He was quite surprised with that, but still, deep inside his heart he felt extremely happy; finally he would be able to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as he covered his mouth in shock to find Sasuke was drunk in their living room. The room had already become a mess, there were many empty bottles of wine and beer on the floor.

Naruto didn't know what exactly happened there; he immediately ran towards Sasuke worriedly. "Sasuke, what happened with you...? Why are you being like this?" Naruto asked as he held Sasuke's arms to help the drunken man who was laying on the cold floor helplessly.

"Dont touch me with your dirty hands, bastard!" Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand harshly, making Naruto fall on the cold floor hard. Naruto didn't care what Sasuke said to him, he was just worried so much about his spouse. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked again, full of concern.

Sasuke just laughed before sending a glare to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's collar harshly as he stared at Naruto with his cold eyes. "How could I be okay when you don't want to sign that divorce letter?!" he shouted angrily.

"Huh, you don't want to sign that fucking letter when you yourself were having fun with your beloved friend, Sai. I wonder how you two can act so nice when you two have an affair behind my back?!" he mocked sarcastically.

Naruto was startled to hear that; what did Sasuke mean? How could he have an affair with Sai, his own best friend?

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? I have nothing to do with Sai!" Naruto said, trying to defend himself. What Naruto said only earned a loud chuckle from Sasuke. "I saw you two in the park, hugging each other so intimately! Have a word about it, huh?!" Sasuke blurted out with anger that could be heard by Naruto.

Sasuke was too selfish to accept the fact that he was jealous, he was deadly jealous when he saw a pair of best friends hugging like lovers when one of them was his own wife.

And for Naruto, he was quite happy, now... he was so happy to know the fact that Sasuke actually was jealous. However the situation was too serious to make him not able to feel that high.

"I don't have anything with Sai. We are just friends! Moreover, Sai only accompanied me because he felt pity towards me, whose husband has been busy with a certain woman for a year!" Naruto argued back, he didn't want Sasuke to get Sai wrong. He could not hold the feeling that he had endured for a long time, Sasuke was too selfish to blame Sai! Sai was the only person he could tell all his worries, Sai was always there for him, and now Sasuke suspected him to have an affair with Sai. What the hell? Even though Naruto was happy to see the jealousy in Sasuke's eyes, but he cannot deny the fact Sasuke had thought bad things about Sai. Sai, the kindest man that Naruto had ever known.

"Huh?" Sasuke snorted mockingly. "Are you that lonely until you ask your friend to accompany you? Do you want someone to accompany you that much?!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, and then he pulled Naruto before he threw him on the sofa. "I will make sure you will never forget the way I accompany you." Sasuke smirked. He unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it on the floor as he threw himself on top of Naruto.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto was so scared, Sasuke was not in control, his eyes were filled with anger and lust. He could feel the touches of Sasuke's hands that ripped his shirt, revealing his flawless skin.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk evilly; he sucked Naruto's nipples directly, making Naruto groan in pleasure yet pain, it was a feeling that Naruto had never felt before. "Please stop it... Sasuke... stop!" Naruto screamed loudly, he'd already gotten teary as soon as Sasuke did such a thing towards him.

-edited-

He just lost his virginity... by getting raped by his own husband, by the man he truly loved.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Sasuke's lustful face; he looked extremely satisfied with the tightness from Naruto's hole. Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly, groaning endlessly.

Naruto didn't care anymore; he didn't care anymore about the things happening in his life. He was helpless..

He was raped by the man he loved.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself inside Sasuke's embrace; the coldness in the room suddenly sent shivers to his spine. He quickly pulled away from Sasuke, he felt so dirty. He felt like a dirty bitch that had sold his body for pleasure only.

Naruto watched Sasuke's figure carefully, he still can't stop himself from staring at the guy, who'd just raped him, lovingly. "Sakura..." Sasuke murmured in his sleep.

Naruto was stunned for a while before laughing bitterly. "Even after what you did to me... you still call her in your sleep..." Naruto muttered bitterly. He wanted to caress Sasuke's raven hair, but he quickly held his urge and ran towards their bedroom.

"Ouch..." the blonde groaned in pain, he limped because of the pain he got from Sasuke.

Naruto stared down at the paper on the small table in their room, with this he would end everything and return Sasuke's happiness.

Naruto slowly began to cry, the things that happened between him and Sasuke last night was enough for him. He was physically and mentally hurt.

A small smile curved his lips between the tears. "It is the best for both of you, Naruto," he said to himself.

He quickly wiped away his tears; even though Sasuke had raped him, he still loved the man with all of his heart. Sasuke had the right to claim his virginity, but not in that way. However Naruto couldn't help himself from loving that guy. He had fallen too deep, to the point that he was no longer able to get back anymore.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto took the paper; he'd finally decided.

* * *

Sasuke could hear the sound of the birds from outside, the sunshine slowly coming in through the window making him awake. "Argh," Sasuke moaned as he felt the headache that started to kill him.

He opened his eyes to see the room had already become a mess. He immediately woke up as he remembered what happened between him and Naruto last night.

"DAMN!" he cursed himself desperately, Naruto was nowhere to be found. He could see a spark of blood on the sofa; he just realized that he took Naruto's virginity in the worst way ever.

Sasuke couldn't stop cursing himself. How could he become like this? Raping his own wife like an animal. Like evil!

Sasuke started to feel worry; he began to search for Naruto around his apartment, but he still cannot find him.

"DAMN! NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke shouted, filled with fear and concern. He immediately got inside their room just to find an empty wardrobe that belonged to Naruto.

The raven-haired guy didn't know how to react, he was too clueless. Sasuke glanced at the small table beside the wardrobe to find the divorce paper with a note beside it.

He was too shocked when he saw Naruto had signed the paper. He quickly read the note that Naruto left.

_Sasuke,_

_Please be happy..._

_You deserve to be happy._

_And you deserve to gain your own happiness._

_I will never be able to replace Sakura in your heart._

_I will never be able to win your love when you've already given that love to Sakura._

_I will never be able to be with you, when your heart is screaming for Sakura._

_Sasuke, thanks for everything._

_Thanks for being a good husband to me._

_Thanks for letting me stay by your side._

_Thanks for taking care of me._

_I am so sorry I can't be good enough for you._

_I am so sorry I can't fulfill the role as your wife._

_Please take good care of Sakura._

_She deserves you better than me._

_Please don't search me, I will not interfere in your life anymore._

_I will never meet you anymore._

_I will never let you see me anymore._

_I will never beg for your love anymore._

_So please, be happy Sasuke. I believe you will forget about me soon after so you can be with Sakura._

_But may you grant my wish, Sasuke? Can you remember about me even though it's just a second?_

_Can you remember about me once in a while for the rest of your life?_

_I at least wish you to remember me. As your ex-wife._

_Because I will never be able to forget you for the rest of my life, Sasuke._

_Sasuke, here is the last confession from me._

_You are my first love, and my only love._

_I love you Sasuke, that's why I want you to be happy._

_Take care of yourself and don't drink too much, nee?_

_-Love, from the one you will easily forget, Naruto-_

Sasuke didn't realize when his tears began to fall like a stream. The paper in his hold slowly fell to the floor as Sasuke fell on his knees.

He felt lost all of a sudden; he felt helpless at the moment, he couldn't think of anything but Naruto. Naruto's smiles, tears, his smell.

Sasuke was shattered, and it was too late to fix it.

* * *

**_Please R&R~_**

**_Reviews for more chaptersss XDD_**

**_-babyangelholic-_**


	4. Broken Promise

**Beta : Kuro Mitsu, thanks again for this chapter dear :******* /sending u a big warm hug/ XD**

**Sorry for a boring chapter, for the promise thing, it's inspired from my favorite sasunaru doujinshi called "A Gentle Promise" XDD Though the conversation was not the same with the dj! hohoho~**

**Enjoy the chapter! :) **

Chapter 3. The broken promise

_"Why are you crying?" asked the raven-haired boy to another boy his age._

_The little blond guy who's crying in the tree in that park looked up to find a handsome raven-haired boy next to him. "Why are you here?" he asked him back, ignoring his question._

_The Raven boy just smiled a little before wiping away the blond boy's tears. "You look much better without those tears. You should keep smiling!" he said cheerfully._

_The blonde boy with an orange shirt and short pants he was wearing burst into tears, making the raven-haired boy gasped in his spot. "Why are you crying...? Just tell me! I may be able to help you." He looked at the crying boy worriedly._

_The cute blond just hiccupped as he wiped his tears with his tiny hands. "My parents just died last week... I have no one by my side anymore, I have no family anymore...Hueee..." he sobbed painfully after telling the handsome raven boy who was sitting next to him at the moment._

_The raven-haired boy was confused, he didn't know how to react and respond to that confession. He felt pity towards the cute blond, he looked like he was in a lot of pain, which the raven boy had never felt before. "Don't cry... Everything is going to be okay." His tiny palms took the blond's hands warmly; he was just a five year old boy, he didn't know how to comfort the cute blond._

_Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind; he smiled at the blond as he wiped away those tears. "Then let's make a family when we become adults!" he exclaimed with a very happy tone. The blond stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked in return._

_The raven boy just smiled widely before he kissed the cute blond's hand softly. "Let's get married when we become adults! Let's create our own family. I promise to you that I will be a good husband for you, I will protect you no matter what, I will cherish you no matter what, I will be there by your side no matter what," he stated cheerfully, full of seriousness. "And I promise, no matter what I will always love and I will never hurt you!" he added with his eyes looking straight into the blond's eyes._

_The cute blond blushed as soon as he heard that statement; he was stunned by the handsome boy's proposal that happened all of a sudden. In a situation where he didn't know how to react. "Will you be my wife in the future?" the raven boy suddenly asked, waking the blond from his daydreaming. He turned around just to see the black eyes that were directly looking into his eyes warmly, giving him warmth that makes his heart thump so fast._

_"I will... I promise to be your wife no matter what!" the cute blond said with the sweetest smile that the raven-haired boy had never seen before. It made the handsome boy's cheeks redden all of a sudden. 'He is so cute...' he thought._

_"Let's seal our promise with a kiss. My mother said we should kiss our mate if we get married and make a promise to them!" the raven boy shouted in excitement. He'd never felt this happy in his life, to have a cute wife like this blond making him so happy._

_The blond boy just looked down, hiding his embarrassment; however the raven boy was brave enough to lift his chin, making the blond stare at him with his big blue eyes._

_Both of them closed their eyes as they felt such soft lips on their own lips. It was just a quick kiss yet it was so soft and sweet. They broke the kiss as they found themselves blushing at each other._

_"What's your name? My name is Uchiha Sasuke!" the raven introduced himself proudly._

_With a smile formed on the blond's lips, he said, "My name is..."_

_**'RINGGG RINNGGG RINGGG!'**_

Sasuke snapped out from his dream as he opened his eyes quickly. He panted hard after waking up from that dream. "It was that dream again!" he grumbled in a whisper, it had been a week since he'd had the same dream every night, and yet the dream always stopped at the same time. He was curious with the one that he made a promise with in his dream. Sasuke indeed knew that it had happened in the past, it was not a dream exactly, it was like a past that suddenly came through his dream.

"Why do I feel similar to that boy? Why do I feel like I know him?" he asked to no one in particular, there was just cold that's been surrounding him for a week.

A week had passed since Naruto left him; a week had passed since Sasuke can't get Naruto out from his mind. A week had passed since Sasuke felt he just lost his other half, a week had passed since Sasuke felt half of his heart was missing. And a week felt like hell for Uchiha Sasuke, even though there was Sakura who never stopped feeling happy with the fact that Naruto had signed the divorce letter. Sasuke couldn't help but feel angry and pissed towards his lover. He didn't feel like this when Sakura left him 2 years ago. But why did he become like this?

He had missed his _wife_ so much. The sound of Naruto cooking in the kitchen no longer can be heard, the smell of the delicious foods that Naruto always served just for him no longer can be smelled, the smiles that always formed on Naruto's face no longer can be seen. Even in the last minute they were together, it was only tears in those beautiful eyes, it was only pain that Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke felt sick of this thing, he felt sick of thinking about Naruto too much. He used to not give a shit about that blond guy at all. He used to not care about him even just a bit. But one fact that Sasuke couldn't deny, although he always kept denying it, was the fact that he never hated Naruto and it can't be changed by anyone, including Sakura. He couldn't hate Naruto, not even a little; he might sound cruel towards the blond, but despite that he had done many worse things towards him, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Naruto had always treated him well, for a year they acted like a real husband and wife, where Sasuke came home to find Naruto waiting for him to eat dinner with him, when Sasuke felt tired as Naruto prepared a warm bath for him. When Sasuke was sick, there was Naruto who took care of him patiently. When Sakura left him, there was Naruto who came into his life to make him forget about the pink-haired woman for a while.

However everything turned into a mess soon after Sakura came back, begging for Sasuke to forgive her. Sasuke who thought that he was still in love with Sakura quickly agreed and forgave her without thinking about that twice. That was the day when he started to neglect Naruto, to abandon his faithful wife. The day where he started to give many pains to Naruto, the day where he no longer acted as a good husband.

With Naruto's absence now, Sasuke felt so empty, he didn't even have any urge to eat, he even can't sleep well at night. His life had turned into a mess, where he couldn't control everything by his own. Where he didn't know anymore what he really wants in his life.

Even though Sakura had forced him to file the divorce letter, he couldn't bring himself to do that. The thought of losing Naruto made him panic and anxious.

Sasuke just chuckled hopelessly as he stood up from his bed; things had been complicated for him. He didn't know how to act anymore, he didn't understand what he wish to do. He had not decided yet...

Because Naruto had corrupted his mind and his heart...

* * *

"Are you crazy, Sasuke?" Shikamaru was pissed to hear everything that his pal Sasuke just told him. "Are you out of your mind?!" he shouted angrily. Sasuke was deep in thought, he knew he was at fault, and he deserved to get scolded by Shikamaru, one of his few friends. Shikamaru was Sasuke's friend that had known him for a long time, a long time before Sasuke started to date Sakura, and he knew how depressed Sasuke was back then when Sakura had left him for another guy. However he was quite happy to see Sasuke finally got a spouse like Naruto, a sweet blond that has a cheerful personality; he was happy to see Sasuke smile again after he got married to that guy.

And now, suddenly Sasuke came to his apartment just to tell him that Naruto had left him because he cheated on him with Sakura. That bitch who even left his friend for another guy, left Sasuke who loved her sincerely without any reason. Just what the fuck?!

"I don't know, Shikamaru... I don't know anymore... I raped him that night because I was too pissed with his attitude that refused to sign that fucking paper! And I found him hugging Sai at the park near our apartment, just unbelievable!" Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of Sai and Naruto hugging each other, it made him so he couldn't control his anger any longer.

"You are the unbelievable one here, bastard!" Shikamaru shouted again, he didn't care about the neighbors that might hear them. "Are you crazy? Naruto had already known you cheated behind his back, you even asked him to divorce you, and yet you got pissed because of Sai, Naruto's best friend? You sure are a bastard, Uchiha Sasuke!" he spat endlessly towards Sasuke.

"You have no right to get pissed, Sasuke! You don't love him, right? So what's the point of you to get pissed and rape him? If you could cheat on him, so can Naruto. He has the right to feel happy. And you just raped him without thinking about his feelings? And the worst, you took his virginity with raping him!" Shikamaru started to sob because of the thought of Naruto who got raped by his own husband, by his friend Uchiha bastard Sasuke. Shikamaru had a soft spot for Naruto since Naruto had always treated him kindly.

Sasuke was speechless to hear everything Shikamaru just said; everything he said was true, he had no right to get pissed, he had no right to do such an unforgivable thing to him. Sasuke felt he's a real bastard here. However to regret it can't help him at all, regret had always come late. But he couldn't help it; he could only regret all the nasty things he had done to his blond wife.

"You know what, sasuke?" Shikamaru started between his sobs. "I think you are the one who doesn't deserve Naruto; he is an ideal wife, and despite the fact that he is a guy, there are still plenty of men who'd chase after him."

He stared at Sasuke, who was sitting on his couch while he was standing not too far from his friend. "Including me," he finally finished his statement, making Sasuke shake his head in disbelief. Shikamaru had been in love with Naruto? Unbelievable! It was just too hard to believe.

Shikamaru knew exactly what Sasuke thought. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's the truth we are talking about. Ever since you got married to him, I, even Gaara had started to fall in love with him. He is not like your bitch named Sakura; he has always been honest, he has always shown kindness and sincerity. If only I'd known it would turn out like this, I would have definitely stolen him away from you!" He glared at Sasuke who showed him his shocked expression.

"But from the start he already had someone he truly loves, from the start he already had someone he sincerely loves, from the start he had someone he loves with all of his heart." Shikamaru gazed blankly towards his ceiling. "I could feel how deeply in love he is with that person. The way he looked at him making me back off immediately. Making me speechless and wonder when I will find someone as sincere as him."

Sasuke's anger rose up to the point where he felt like to kill someone, to hear from Shikamaru that Naruto, his own wife, had been in love with a certain person that he never knew made him pissed to death. It really pissed him off. "Who? Who the hell is that person?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound natural.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke as he pointed his finger towards the raven-haired guy. "It's you; from the start he's loved you... he only loves you... it is not a lie if he said he loves you on that fucking note, it is not a lie if he said he will never forget about you even though you have done many cruel things to him, because from the start he truly loves you, he loves you too much 'til he sacrifices his love just to make a certain bastard happy. You are the one he is longing to have Sasuke, you are the one who stole his heart, _Uchiha Sasuke._"

* * *

"Honey, are you there?" Sakura walked inside Sasuke's apartment quickly, soon she will be the one who lives here with Sasuke. She admired the luxury apartment that's going to be hers.

Sakura found Sasuke on the couch, she could see how tense Sasuke was from his back. "Honey?" Sakura called him again, but still no respond from the raven-haired guy.

"I won't divorce Naruto," Sasuke stated firmly.

Sakura got surprised by that sudden statement. "What the fuck are you talking about, Honey? We already made him go away from our life, it is our turn to be happy!" Sakura argued angrily.

Sasuke sighed before he turned his attention to Sakura; he touched his chest while staring at her. _'There is no longer a heartbeat for her... my heart has stopped beating so fast for her since a long time ago.'_

"I can't be with you Sakura, that's final. I don't even wish to see your face," he blurted out without thinking of Sakura's feeling anymore.

"What...what do you mean?!" Sakura gasped in disbelief. "Just yesterday we were fine, what the hell is with you Sasuke? Don't you love me?"

"Ohh... or you want to say that you are in love with that blond bitch?! Please stop joking around, Sasuke!" she said sarcastically.

Sasuke felt like slapping her hard, but he had never done that to any woman before. He was a gentleman after all, he should act like one. "Don't ever you call him a bitch! It is you who's the bitch here!" he shouted, filled with anger.

"You were the one who cheated behind my back and left me like I am nobody. And a year ago, as I thought I still loved you, I opened my heart for you again. But I was wrong Sakura, I was wrong..."

"From the moment you left me back then, you took my heart with you, but Naruto's presence in my life slowly replaced the piece of my heart that had been taken by you. Naruto's presence has always brought me into a new light where I could forget about you. And yet I was blind when I accepted you back then..." Sasuke looked at Sakura who was crying in silence. He didn't even feel hurt to see those tears on her face.

"Please don't leave me, Sasuke! I beg you! Please forgive everything I had done to you back then. Please..." Sakura begged on her knees, she tugged Sasuke's pants, pleading.

Sasuke shook his head firmly. "You had broken my heart. You had torn me apart..." he said calmly.

"I am too stupid to realize that, to realize the fact that I am in love with my own wife, I am in love with Naruto. Oh no, I have been in love with him for quite a long time."

"And now, he has taken away my heart with his absence, he has taken my heart with him... and I don't know whether it can be cured by anyone or not... because I love him... I love him until I can't even think anybody but him... until I can't forgive myself for hurting him, cheating on him with you..."

"Sorry Sakura, the me right now is not the Sasuke you have, the me right now is no longer yours. The me right now is taken by a certain person named Naruto."

* * *

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" A cheerful voice came from inside a famous ramen restaurant called Ichiraku in the side town of Konoha. The voice belonged to the blond guy who had originally been a regular customer there.

"You sound so cheerful, Naru-chan!" Ayame, the daughter of the owner, giggled sweetly seeing how cheerful Naruto, the blond, was that day.

Naruto just grinned in response. Ayame and her father, Teuchi, had always treated him nice. It had been 3 weeks since Naruto started working there. Teuchi was the one who forced him to work there after seeing Naruto's condition 3 weeks ago.

Flashback.

_Naruto was confused what to do; he was out of money, the only money he had was only enough for his favorite ramen. He didn't bring much money because he didn't want to use Sasuke's money. Sasuke always gave him money every month, but he never used that money at all, the money he had only from his work as a ninja. But he had retired soon after he married Sasuke._

**_'Kid...'_**

_Naruto was a bit startled to hear his little friend inside his body call out to him all of a sudden, it had been a long time since the last time they'd had a conversation. 'What's wrong, Kyu?'_

_**'You better keep yourself healthy, you look so sick. Your body feels so weak,'** the Kyuubi said kind of worried. Naruto just smiled to hear that Kyuubi was worrying about him. Kyuubi was the only thing his parents left him before they died, his mother who owned Kyuubi before gave it to him when he was baby. His mother believed Kyuubi would take care of him no matter what, because she believed she and her husband wouldn't be able to protect Naruto for so long._

_Since both of them were ninjas, and they were high-class ones, they had gotten a lot of S-rank missions, which ended up killing them, leaving their poor child behind._

_'Don't worry Kyu, I am going to be okay. Thanks for your concern,' Naruto replied. Kyuubi was like a parent for him. Even though sometimes he was being so mean, but he never ever hurt him 'til now. Kyuubi was about to say something, but he then chose to stay quiet, he didn't want to tell Naruto now, not this time._

_Naruto finally arrived at Ichiraku Ramen; he beamed in happiness to be able to eat his favorite food at the moment. "Ossan! Give me my favorite ramen!" Naruto shouted cheerfully as he took a seat in the shop._

_Teuchi just chuckled to see his regular customer finally came after a long time where he hadn't seen the cute blond. "Naru-chan! It has been a long time!" said Ayame who came from inside; she was happy to see Naruto, the younger guy that she considered as her little brother came to visit their shop._

_Her eyes got caught to the luggage beside Naruto. "Naru-chan, what happened? Why did you bring that big luggage with you?" she questioned worriedly. She took a seat beside Naruto, who just smiled painfully at her._

_"What's wrong, Naruto? You just got married 2 years ago to that famous Uchiha, why did you bring thing along with you?" Teuchi added to his daughter's questions, both of them staring at Naruto confusedly. Fortunately there was no one there except the three of them since it was already night, so most of the customers had gone home._

_Naruto can't bring himself to say any words; he was on the verge to crying. "I... I got raped by Sasuke... And he cheated on me with a lady named Sakura," he finally managed to answer the question. The tears slowly slid down his cheeks, the pain slowly came through his heart._

_"Ahh... Naru-chan... Please don't cry." Ayame pulled the younger one into her embrace, to see the cheerful Naruto crying because of that Uchiha made her feel angry yet sad, how could that man do such a thing to her beloved younger brother?_

_"Naru-chan! You look so pale and your body is burning up! Oh my... you better come inside and take rest in our house!" Ayame said, panicky; she glanced at her father, who got panicked as well, to help her._

_They carefully laid Naruto on the futon to take care of his fever. Naruto looked so red because of his temperature. Naruto felt grateful to have some people like Ayame and Teuchi who were still there with him, helping him sincerely. He never wanted to make them worried and panic. But he was helpless at the time._

_"Ossan, Neechan... I am going to be okay. Thanks for your concern." Naruto smiled weakly towards them as both of them felt a pang inside their hearts. Naruto needed them, and they would do anything to help Naruto._

_"Naruto, you better stay here from now on. I will hire you as my part-time worker!" Teuchi said, at least it was the only thing he could do to give the blond a living and a home to return to. He always treated Naruto like his own child. Naruto was a son of one of his regular customers who'd died in accident. It was a heartbreaker for him to see Naruto become an orphan at a young age._

_"But... I-" Naruto was about to decline the offer, he didn't want to trouble both of them with his presence._

_"No buts, Naru-chan! I will make sure to take care of you from now on," Ayame cut him off, she was happy to hear what her father said._

_Naruto was touched by their kindness; he let his_ _tears slide down again. "Thanks so much Ossan, Neechan," he mumbled weakly before he fell into a long sleep._

End of Flashback.

Naruto smiled when he remembered the things that had happened 3 weeks ago, but he suddenly felt so dizzy until he almost fell, thankfully he quickly held the table to stand still.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Ayame asked Naruto, rushing to him as she helped Naruto to take a seat nearby. "Oh my, you look so pale! You better go to the clinic soon or else it will get worse, just let me tell father about it. You should quickly go to the clinic Naru-chan!" Ayame advised as she helped Naruto to walk to the door to send him off. Naruto just nodded before he walked off towards the clinic nearby, thankfully the clinic was not that far from Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto was in thought, wondering what was happening with him.

* * *

Sasuke got tired of his life, Sakura kept bugging him and asked him to return to her. But he didn't want to do so, he was too tired with Sakura, he had no respect for the pink-haired woman anymore. In Sasuke's eyes, Sakura was like a bitch begging for his love, she was like a woman with no pride in his eyes.

Sasuke found himself in the park that was so familiar; he slowly walked to that park wondering when he'd ever been there. Slowly but sure, the memories of his past entered his mind.

_"Let's get married when we become adults! Let's create our own family, I promise to you that I will be a good husband for you, I will protect you no matter what, I will cherish you no matter what, I will be there by your side no matter what," he stated cheerfully, full of seriousness. "And I promise, no matter what I will always love and I will never hurt you!"_

Sasuke gasped at the memories floating around the park, he stared at the big tree in the middle of that park.

_"Will you be my wife in the future?"_

He felt like seeing himself under the tree with a blond boy that looked alike with someone he had been longing for...

_"I will... I promise to be your wife no matter what!"_

Sasuke flinched when he saw the blond boy say that to his younger self.

_"Let's seal our promise with a kiss. My mother said we should kiss our mate if we get married and make a promise to them!"_

He saw himself pulling the cute blond boy into a soft kiss as both of them blushed at each other.

_"What's your name? My name is Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Sasuke gulped his saliva, it was just like in his dream. Would he finally know the answer? Would he finally know with whom he'd made that promise?

_"My name is..."_

Sasuke was nervous to hear that. He needed to know right away who the kid was!

_"Uzumaki Naruto! I am Uzumaki Naruto."_

'PANG!'

Sasuke felt like a knife suddenly stabbed his heart; he knew it, he finally knew it... who Naruto was, what things had happened between them before he knew Sakura.

Sasuke fell on his knees as his tears rolled down endlessly, he just knew who Naruto was, how important Naruto was in his life.

Naruto was his first love, the one he's loved since forever...

He just realized all of those things. And he also realized that he broke his promise to Naruto...

The promise that he'd already broken since a long time ago, the promise between them... the forgotten promise that he would never be able to forget anymore...

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to their younger selves, with his shattered heart.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Doctor?" Naruto stared at the young doctor in front of him, what the hell had he just heard earlier?_ 'It must be a misunderstanding!'_ he thought, trying to erase his worries.

_'I am a man! How can it happen...? It is really a misunderstanding! Seriously!'_ He shouted in his mind, denying the thing that Doctor said, it was just too unbelievable for him to believe it..

The doctor shook her head seriously, she was also shocked when she examined Naruto's body. "It is true, Uzumaki-san."

She stared back at Naruto and before let out a heavy sigh, "You are pregnant."

* * *

**Thanks for readinnggg~! **

**Reviews are indeed loved and welcomed~!**

**I am now writing the next chappie, it will explain to u guys how Naruto and Sasuke ended up as a married couple. enjooy!**


	5. Memory of Us

**_Beta : Kuro Mitsu~! thanks again for helped me out dearr /glomps/_**

**_Happy reading~! Enjoyy =D_**

Chapter 4. Memory of Us

_Night in Konoha City was as beautiful as always, the beautiful night view could be seen from the window of those high buildings. That night was incredibly pretty; the lamps were glowing like stars in the night sky. But it was not as beautiful as it looked for a certain Uchiha. That night, his heart had just been broken into pieces, making him stand like a statue in his spot. His heart was hurt, too hurt to be explained; his heart has been shattered like broken glass that cannot be repaired by anyone. Uchiha Sasuke was hopeless and broken._

_"Sasuke, like I said to you before, she is not a good person at all. Look what you got in the end? She ripped your heart and left you for that random guy!" Shikamaru grimaced under his breath as he looked at his hopeless friend. "You are an Uchiha, you've got your genes and handsome looks not for nothing, Sasuke. There's plenty of girls out there who are willing to get you under their skins. Please don't act like an idiot!"_

_Shikamaru glared at Sasuke as he snorted seeing how stubborn his friend could be, just because some random bitch left him behind the almighty Uchiha became like this? Are you kidding me? he screamed inside his mind._

_"I love her, Shikamaru... I really do... I gave her everything she wanted, but how could she be cruel like this to me?" Sasuke muttered weakly, he tried his best not letting himself cry because of this woman. He didn't want to look weak because of her; even though he loved her, it didn't mean she can make him this weak, making him cry._

_Shikamaru just shrugged while he took his beer in one gulp, and then he glanced at Sasuke. "You know what? You are being such an idiot here. That bitch is no good. She just wanted your money after all. She made you fall for her and then slowly she asked for a lot of expensive things and after that she left you. Just like she did just now," he blurted out, faking a chuckle._

_"She is indeed a great bitch that you were fooled by her, dude!" Shikamaru mocked sarcastically, from the start Shikamaru disliked that pink-haired bitch with all of his heart. He bloody hated her, with no reason though. It was just his natural feeling to hate her._

_On the other hand, Sasuke couldn't defend his ex-lover any longer, everything that Shikamaru said was right, it was definitely right. That woman, Haruno Sakura, left him without any reason. She had left him with another guy after everything Sasuke had done for her._

_Sasuke couldn't help it; he had never been in love before until he met Sakura, a girl with a cheerful personality that brought such happiness into his life. They had been in a relationship for years, and Sasuke had intention to introduce Sakura to his family. But it was too late... Sakura was nowhere to be seen, to be found. She was not there by his side. She had left him alone, in his lonely little world._

_The raven-haired man couldn't help but make a bitter chuckle as he drank his liquor, he didn't care anymore with what would happen with his life, with the things that might come towards his life. He just wanted to be alone... he just wanted to be alone in his little world..._

* * *

_It had been a month since Sakura had left him, Sasuke's life was still as miserable as ever. He sometimes got troubled with his work, he no longer could concentrate with his work. His friends were feeling so sorry for him; they had never seen Sasuke being like this before, never in their life. But to see Sasuke like this, it was the saddest thing for them as well._

_"Sasuke..." called out his mother, Mikoto, who was smiling sweetly at her youngest son. "Come here... I have something to talk about with you..." she said, taking Sasuke's hand into her grip. Sasuke just followed behind his mother, he had no idea what his parents wanted to talk about._

_As he walked inside their living room, there was his father who was sitting comfortably in his seat with a blond-haired guy who was talking enthusiastically with his father._

_"Ahh... Sasuke, sit down here..." his father greeted him with such a rare smile, that smile was so warm; it's so rare for Sasuke to see his father smiling like that. Sasuke was an obedient son, he just nodded and sat down beside his father, and in front of him was a cute blond who greeted him with a kind smile._

_Mikoto smiled to see her son finally meet the young blond, and to see how the young blond acted towards her son, it made her think that everything was going to be as they had planned._

_"What's wrong Otou-sama, why did you call me here?" Sasuke asked, kind of curious. It had been a long time since his father asked him to meet and talk about something; moreover there was this other person that's someone that he had never seen before._

_Fugaku smiled at his son again before turning to the blond-haired guy. He gave a sign to him as the blond nodded in understanding. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am the son of your mother's best friend," the blond introduced himself with a bright smile never leaving his face._

_"And he is going to be married with you next month," his father added firmly. Sasuke was shocked... he was sitting like statue with his dumbfounded expression. "What do you mean, Otou-sama?!" he immediately threw a question towards his father, as he tried to not sound angry. Even though he was furious._

_"I want you to marry Naruto and take him as your wife. No offense, it's an order," his father answered without any hesitation. He didn't want to hear anything from Sasuke anymore; as his son, Sasuke must obey everything he ordered._

_Naruto just sat there uncomfortably, he felt what Fugaku just said was kind of harsh. Since marriage was not a game that anyone could play easily, it was nonsense to ask his son to marry him. Although Naruto was happy... too happy to be exact, but he could not give pressure to the raven guy to marry him._

_Sasuke was about to complain, however to see his condition now, he needed someone to erase his pain and his memory of Sakura. He didn't want to remember how his heart broke into pieces because of that woman. He needed someone to distract him from remembering that woman._

_He took a glance at the cute blond in front of him; he sighed deeply before giving his answer. "Okay... I will do it. I will marry him," he said confidently._

_Naruto's heart was beating rapidly... he stared at the raven-haired guy lovingly. 'Finally, my dream comes true...'_

* * *

_Two weeks had passed after he decided to marry a guy named Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto were getting closer to each other. Naruto was not as bad as he thought before; he was indeed a sweet guy and a caring one. Not to mention how cheerful he could be; sometimes Sasuke was drawn into Naruto's personality, making him smiling without he realized._

_"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled a weird nickname for Naruto. Well, at first Naruto complained because of that name, but it didn't take a long time until he slowly felt comfortable with his new nickname._

_"Yes, teme..." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke behind him. Sasuke just smiled hearing that nickname from his dobe; since he called the shorter guy Dobe, his dobe started calling him Teme as well._

_Naruto stared at the guy in front of him lovingly; he slowly lifted his hands to touch Sasuke's handsome face. "You look tired, are you okay? Was your work killing you, Sas'ke?" he asked worriedly, even the raven could see how worried Naruto was._

_Sasuke shook his head while holding the warm hands on his cheeks. "I am fine, don't worry... are you going to sleep over here tonight?" He gave a warm look to Naruto, making Naruto blush slightly. They were now standing in the Uchiha mansion's living room. The Uchiha clan mansion was like an old Japanese palace, it was so beautiful and artistic._

_The Uchiha Clan was one of the strongest clans in Konoha City. Konoha used to be a village for Ninja only. While there were a lot of strong clans, there were still a few ninjas that existed there, because Ninjas were useful for Konoha. Now Konoha had become a modern city, but there are still a lot of festivals from old Konoha._

_And there's still a famous school for Ninja in the center town; Naruto was one of the graduated students from there. Both of his parents died in an accident because of their S-rank mission, leaving him all alone with Kyuubi aka Kurama, the demon fox which he got from his mother's side._

_"I am sleeping here tonight, Okaa-sama asked me to help her..." the blond answered shyly, he avoided those black orbs to look into his blue eyes deeply, because he knew his heart would not be able to hold it any longer._

_Sasuke just smirked slyly to see how Naruto blushed; it was so amusing for him. Without his realization, he was becoming attached to Naruto, without him realizing it slowly his heart felt so warm to be with Naruto. However Sasuke was too blind to realize it, he was too blind to realize how precious Naruto was, he was too deaf to realize how his heart started beating so fast whenever he saw those shy expressions of Naruto._

_Sasuke was stupid, he was too stupid to not know how miserable his life will be without Naruto by his side... Without Naruto, who had become the sun in his life..._

* * *

_"Whoa, Naru-chan... you are so pretty...!" Mikoto complimented her soon-to-be son-in-law; she was mesmerized by Naruto's beauty, the outfit for his wedding was beautiful as well. With that natural make-up, it made Naruto turn into the most beautiful 'bride'. Yes... bride. Since Mikoto had forced Naruto to wear a wedding gown, she was too excited to prepare everything for Naruto and Sasuke. And seeing how cute Naruto was, it made her force the younger one to do what she wanted to._

_Naruto just pouted cutely, he didn't like to wear such a feminine gown like this since he was a man to begin with. Where was his pride as a man then? Wearing such a beautiful gown in his wedding, but he couldn't decline what Mikoto wanted him to do, and he wanted Sasuke to feel proud of marrying him._

_Naruto smiled with a lot of meaning; he gazed warmly at nothing in particular. Today was his wedding day with Sasuke, the day that he had been waiting for a long time ago, the day where his dream came true. He was so excited when he realized he would be Sasuke's 'wife' soon. Just thinking about it had driven him crazy._

_He giggled shyly between his daydreaming, making Mikoto feel happy for him. Mikoto loved Naruto so much, as much as she loved her sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto lost his parents in his young age, it was a heartbreaker for Mikoto. Knowing the fact that her best friend, Kushina, died in such an accident like that. Naruto had grown up under Tsunade's care; Tsunade's an old woman who was close to both Naruto's parents. And not to mention, she was the Hokage of Konoha, the one who took care of everything that happened in Konoha._

_"Naruto...it's time." Fugaku peeked inside the room; he was stunned by Naruto's beauty. Sasuke should be proud of his soon-to-be-wife. Because no one could beat the beauty of Uzumaki Naruto._

_Naruto turned away before smiling sweetly towards his father-in-law. He nodded as he walked beside him, ready to meet his groom._

* * *

_Sasuke was kinda nervous to stand in the middle of church; his friends were there to watch this moment, to see Sasuke finally move on from Sakura, to watch with their own eyes as their friend would pledge the vows to always being there in sickness or health._

_There was Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Chouji and his wife Ino, Kankuro, Sai, and his relatives and business partners. Never in his life had Uchiha Sasuke felt this nervous before. And they were smiling for Sasuke and Naruto, giving their blessings for the couple. Shikamaru and Sai are the closest friends of Sasuke and Naruto. They both had known them for a long time. Sai had known how much Naruto was waiting for this day to come. And for Shikamaru, it was the day he couldn't forget; even though he had never met Naruto before, from Sasuke's stories, in Shikamaru's mind, Naruto was a good person that he could bring back those smiles that had been lost a few months ago._

_All of them were being impatient to see the bride as the door was being opened slowly, presenting the bride with Fugaku by his side. They were shocked and amazed to see a very beautiful bride slowly walk inside with his graceful and soft features. No one could deny how beautiful Naruto was. Naruto was wearing a white gown, showing he was a virgin. A long white gown with silver beading around the chest area and the end of the dress, and a silver ribbon around his waist, showing Naruto's beautiful curve line. Since Naruto was a guy, he didn't wear a gown that showed his shoulders, but this gown was beautiful enough for him, not to mention there were some diamonds around his waist area. With the long white veil on his head, his extension hairs looked glowing under that veil. Maybe if Sasuke didn't mention that Naruto was a guy, no one would know he was indeed a guy._

_Slowly but surely, Naruto arrived in front of the altar as Sasuke took his bride's hand to stand by his side. Fugaku gave them his blessing smile before leaving their side. Now both of them stared at each other, making the priest fake a cough to wake them up from their own world._

_Naruto blushed madly; he was so nervous to be there, he didn't know he would pledge his vow clearly or not, since it was going to be his first and last time to say that vow. The vow which would change his life, the vow which he would say for Sasuke only, for the man he loves with all of his heart. His first love, his everything..._

_The priest glanced at both of them before he spoke up. "Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto as your wife in sickness, in health, in good times and in bad times, and in joy as well as in sorrow, until death do you two part?"_

_"I do. I, Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live, until death do us part," Sasuke said in a firm tone yet a clear one. Making Mikoto shed tears from her eyes._

_"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband in sickness, in health, in good times and in bad times, and in joy as well as in sorrow, until death do you two part?" The priest glanced at the nervous Naruto._

_"I do. I, Uzumaki Naruto, take Uchiha Sasuke to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live, until death do us part," he uttered slowly but sure, he smiled in happiness towards the priest._

_Most of the people who were there, being their witnesses, witnessing the vows they pledged in front of God, were feeling so touched and happy at the same time. Shikamaru's tears poured down his cheeks while Sai smiled between his tears._

_Mikoto was sobbing so hard, she was too happy to witness her son's wedding. Fugaku just pulled his wife into his embrace as his eyes got teary._

_The priest smiled for the new couple. "Now I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said, full of joy as he smiled warmly towards them._

_Sasuke and Naruto then faced each other. Sasuke couldn't help but have his heart thumping so hard to see the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. He then placed his hands on Naruto's cheeks nervously. Naruto's eyes had been filled with tears, he was so happy, and Sasuke could see that clearly._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto gave him a meaningful smile, making Sasuke's heart beat uncontrollably. He was slowly leaning his face towards Naruto, while Naruto blushed hard, making him look much cuter._

_Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he saw Sasuke closing his eyes as well. Quickly, he felt Sasuke's warm lips on his lips; they was so warm and sweet. Their second kiss... there was no longer Sakura in Sasuke's mind... there was no longer a memory of Sakura in his mind... it was only Naruto, Naruto... his beloved one. The one who would spend the rest of his life with him...The one who would share everything with him... Naruto... his Naruto..._

_A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek; finally... Sasuke fulfilled his promise, even though it was still in half of their way... but finally... his dream came true..._

_Finally, Naruto became Sasuke's wife; he became the one who would create a warm family with his beloved one, Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto sat dumbfounded in his seat; he was in the park nearby the clinic he just visited. Naruto was confused with the things he should do after realizing the fact that he was pregnant with Sasuke's children. "How could I get pregnant? It's impossible," he muttered to himself in disbelief.

_**'Who said it was impossible? Kit, I am a demon, I have no gender; I gave you my womanly gene to make a womb in your tummy. I wanted to tell you back then, but it seemed like that time was not a good time. And finally you have known it for yourself, it's natural to look surprised,' **_Kurama, the Kyuubi, explained all of a sudden.

_'How could you make me like this, Kyuu? You know that I am no longer his wife. And now I am pregnant. Thanks!' _the blond replied sarcastically as Kurama chuckled loudly. _**'It was not like that, kid... I want you to be happy, to have a family. I didn't know it would turn out like this, it's not as I expected. However it's up to you, what you will do to the kid inside your tummy is your right.'**_

Naruto just stared blankly, thinking hard about what he should do from now on; he didn't have enough money to buy such things for his future children, it's better to abort it. However, Naruto was about to cry when the thought of aborting his own child popped up inside his mind. He didn't want to kill his own child; even though Sasuke was no longer by his side, this child was still his. it's his and Sasuke's. How could he do that?

"Oh dude, I just became such a mother-hen. It's the feeling of a mother in this kind of situation, huh?" he mumbled faintly. Naruto felt the warmth inside his tummy, there's a new life that would fill his day with his/her laughter. Thinking about that made Naruto uncontrollably smile warmly.

He slowly touched his tummy with both his hands, caressing it tenderly. Kurama just smiled to see that, he knew that Naruto would do for his best. While Naruto just closed his eyes, he suddenly felt this feeling, the feeling he had known before; the feeling was happiness. And he didn't want to let that happiness slip away from him.

"Baby... Please be okay... Mama will protect you no matter what..." he said as tears poured down from his eyes. He had known these tears; there were tears of happiness...his own happiness.

"Mama loves you... my baby."

* * *

A raven-haired man stared blankly at his wedding photo; he looked so handsome and happy in that photo, as he wrapped his hands around his beautiful bride. There was a happiness in that photo, and he knew that that happiness was real. However it was too late for him to realize how precious the time was for both of them. He was such a bastard yet a selfish one who never felt grateful to God for the precious gift that he had gotten from God.

His big apartment was so empty, there was no longer warmth for him, only the cold was left for him. There was no longer laughter from his wife, there were no longer smiles from that blond-haired guy, there was no longer happiness from his beloved one.

"Why... why did it become like this? Why did I act so stupid? Why... why did I need to be an idiot?" he whispered weakly, yet the pain could be heard in his voice. When he lost Sakura before, the feeling was not like this, the feeling of losing his beloved one was not as painful as this one. Sasuke never cried for Sakura before, but now he did for Naruto. Sasuke never felt like a lifeless person for Sakura, and yet he did for Naruto. Sasuke never felt like killing himself when Sakura left him, but now he felt like ending his life when Naruto left him.

Sasuke was such a loser; he was too stupid and blinded by a woman, making himself be deaf from Naruto's screams. Naruto had always cared for him, he had always taken good care of him, making Sasuke feel at ease whenever he was with Naruto. But yet, after Sakura came back into his life, he threw away that happiness that Naruto had given, broke it into pieces that made Naruto get hurt whenever he wanted to repair it. Sasuke chose to not see Naruto's pains and enjoy his fake happiness with Sakura. He chose to not accept the fact that he always thought of Naruto when he was by Sakura's side. He chose to deny the fact that he always felt guilty and worried towards Naruto whenever he was with Sakura.

"Naruto... my wife..." He smiled bitterly while tears slid down from his eyes. He caressed Naruto's face in that big photo, _their_ wedding photo on _their_ bedroom wall.

"Naruto... my only one, Naruto..." he mumbled as he stuck his cheek on that photo before kissing Naruto's lips desperately.

"I love you so much, Uchiha Naruto..."

* * *

**Finally! New chappiee~! Yeehaaww.. thanks so much for the support and reviews. hope u guys enjoy this chappie =D hohoho.**

**Reviews respond :**

**kit-lelouch ai: here is the new chappie dear~! =D hope u enjoy it! thanks so much.**

**clio1111 : aww thanks so much do enjoyy this chappie nee! =3**

**aishiteru naru: Sasuke will suffer so much dear! Dont worry. hahaha it's not easy for Sasuke to get Narunaru back XDD and hell yeah! Sakura would be the one who feel the pain the most. =D thanks !  
**

**DudeYBL : yeaahh! feel the pain sasukee! hohoho~ aww I am happy to hear that. hope I dont disappoint you dear. ^_^ thanks so muchbtw /glomps/**

**Laura : thanks so much dearr! here the new chappie, enjoyy ne.**

**narutolover15: lol dear, it's drama story after all XD that's why it has a lot drama. OTL. thanks so much before! enjooyy**

**isis-yolly: aww thanks so muchh ^_^ here's the new chappie, hope u do enjoy!**

**Streema: For the baby, I would keep it as secret first. hahaha. I already have a plan for that =D just stay stunned nee. hope u enjoy this chappie!**

**elderwolves: Bad Sasuke is so smexyy XDD hahahaha. well, Sasuke needs to pay whatever he has done to Naruto before he could eat his cake! XD thanks so much dear, enjoyy this one nee.**

**bubbleTART: here is another chappie dear. enjooyy! and thanks before. =D**

**Enjoy this chappie! Review for more chappieee. Happy reading!**

**-babyangelholic-**


End file.
